Battery City 2019
by ghostprincess17
Summary: THE KILLJOYS FINAL MISSION


2019 IN BATTERY CITY

All is quiet until you hear a sound of a car running through the quiet city. It was the killjoys out and ready to collect another child from the clutches of scarecrow unit.

The child lay in a room heavily guarded but several men in there horrible mask , that would scare anyone. The killjoys came up to the gate , on the side of the tunnel a projected sign that says BL/ind industries aftermath is secondary. Coming up to the gate a masked man recognized the spider logo on the car,and leaped towards the alarm button shortly after the alarm got set jet star shot him point blank in the heart. No one looking back apart from a small glance for party poison not look for sympathy but to make sure there were dead.

As the killjoys ride towards the head quarters they were fully aware that people were getting ready to make sure the boy never escapes and the killjoys are ended.

Loading there guns they set up towards the tall glass like building , fun ghoul looked up and saluted the boy looking out the window and also knowing that his guard was behind him doing it to piss her off , walking on there way they sling there guns over there shoulders ready to face the upcoming battle ahead.

They finally arrive outside the scarecrow unit and they know there being watched so they casual walk and not running like a corny action it starts to rain the weather always reflexes what's about to come , then out of every corner a masked men jumped out shooting at the killjoys but quick as a flash they had there guns out shooting first time not missing a target , you could see the emotionless anger in there eyes, picking up the speed they final reached the boy party poison picked up the boy and hugged him as if it was his own son. The rest of the killjoys made the hallways clear and made sure everyone in the room was dead.

Having grabbed the boy they walked knowing that something or someone worst was on there way, as they reached the main reception tall white masked men and a bald fellow started ambushing and attacking the killjoys , the boy sat down and covered his ears and the mayhem took place.

The bald man had party poison cornered and shot in straight through his head kobra kid runs over to his brother and holds him placing a kiss on his forehead and slowly and softly sings through tear filled eyes

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?

(I'm not okay)

I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means

(I'm not okay)

To be a joke and look, another line without a hook

I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks

You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay

I'm okay!

I'm okay, now

(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me

Because I'm telling you the truth

I mean this, I'm okay

(Trust Me) time suddenly speeds up and the confused jet star , not knowing what to do jet grabbed kobra kid and the boy and fun ghoul opens the door to let korba kid and jet star run out with the child and make it into the car they wait for a second till they see fun ghouls body hit the floor , the they start driving off knowing they will never see party poison and fun ghoul again.

Driving off jet star and kobra kid look at each other kobra kid looked at the kid they just rescued then looked at jet star and lay a kiss on his cheek.

"My best friend and my brother is dead" kobra say through teary eyes

"I love you , it just us now " jet finally says , in and out of breathing.

"That's all i need to hear " he kisses jets cheek

They drive off into the sun and help save lives.

6 months later

Jet is lying on a hospital bed taking in his final breath and taking his last look at kobra kid , "help me out, if you love me you would" and with that in mind korba unplugged the life support and the pain of losing his brother came back to haunt him , he place the blanket over jetstar and place a black rose on top. As he left he mumbled in and out of tears , "I see you lying next to me with words I thought id never speak awake and unafraid , asleep or dead" and closes the door , he was the last remaining killjoy.

Little boys POV

I woke up to silence , usual kobra kid wakes me up , but not today, I make my way to the living room but it was empty , as I explore the house, I notice jetstar's door is closed and I no longer hear the life machine , as I open the door , I see a body like figure with a rose place on top , I didn't need to uncover it to know it was jet.

Confused and afraid I continue about the house ,tears began to run down my face as the death of the killjoy hit me "kobra" I shouted over and over till my lungs gave out. Then I thought he could be visiting his brother , I left the house with caution and made my way to zone 4 where the graveyard was. I approached the gates and they were open so I knew he was here. "Kobra!" I make my way over to party's grave picking up the pace , and when I get there I see kobra laying face down in a puddle of his own blood next to his brothers grave, I make my way over to him to see he has a note in his hand , it read :

We are reunited again


End file.
